


你抓住我的鳍时就抓住了我的心

by marshamallow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshamallow/pseuds/marshamallow
Summary: tailoredshirt的You take me by the heart when you take me by the fin的中文译文。原文Summary:Danny某晚醒来，发现公寓里跑进来一只海豹宝宝。这只海豹宝宝还赖着不走了。





	你抓住我的鳍时就抓住了我的心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You take me by the heart when you take me by the fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300379) by [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt). 



~♥~  
Danny觉得自己产生幻觉了。  
现在是半夜三点，他站在一片狼藉的客厅，手里攥着SIG手枪。沙发旁要散架了的茶几翻了个个儿，从洒了一地的珠子、马克笔和彩纸看，Grace的美术箱显然被茶几打翻了。几个沙发靠垫掉在在咖啡桌上，沙发上那堆衣服里蜷缩着一只海豹宝宝。  
海豹宝宝。  
Danny一直盯着它看，震惊到动弹不得。这时候Grace从卧室走出来，睡意朦胧地揉了揉眼睛。  
“爸爸，刚刚是什么声音啊？”她环顾客厅，眯着眼睛顺着Danny打开的灯看了过去，看到沙发的时候眼睛一下睁得滚圆。  
看来不是幻觉。  
“别靠的太近，”Danny说，父性本能盖过了之前的震惊，他把手臂环到她肩膀上将她拉到自己身侧。  
他俩都安静地盯着沙发上的东西看了一会，Grace悄声说：“那是个海豹宝宝吗？”  
它估计不超过3英尺，也许3.5英尺长，大概是只发育过度的腊肠狗的大小。皮毛几乎全黑，只有鳍上和脖子上有些斑点。它扭动了一下，换了个更舒服的姿势，头搭在Danny的洋基T恤上，眼睛闭着。“我觉得是的。”  
“你不会开枪打它吧？”Grace问道，Danny这才意识到自己还攥着枪。“Danno，拜托别打它，它还是个宝宝呢。”  
“我不会——”Danny叹了口气。“宝贝儿，我不会开枪的。”他从短裤口袋里拿出了之前塞进去的杂志，然后把SIG放在了餐桌上。“但是我们不能摸它，好吗？我知道它看起来很可爱，但是海豹是很危险的。”  
它看起来倒是完全不危险，边睡还边轻轻叹气，不过Grace严肃地点了点头。  
“你就待在这边，好吗？”Danny一边说一边给信息台打电话。“我得打电话叫人来把它带走，送它回大海去。”  
“是叫Steve叔叔来吗？”  
“不，不是Steve叔叔。他去了加州，好给他妹妹来个生日惊喜。”Danny不知道这会儿他是希望Steve在还是不在更好。一方面，Steve估计知道这种情况该怎么处理；但是另一方面，他们上次谈话尴尬爆了，自己要是半夜给Steve打电话，问走失了的海豹宝宝该怎么处理这种事，不知道Steve会作何反应。  
Grace盯着海豹睡觉，而Danny则接通了动物保护协会（SPCA）的紧急热线。  
电话那头的人叫Harry，听完海豹宝宝这事儿之后，他大笑了起来，Danny只得用Grace的手机给他发了一张照片才说服了对方自己没喝醉。  
“它应该是从猫门里钻进来的。”Danny说。  
Harry警告说要保持距离，不要给海豹喂食，这听起来完全是废话。不过Danny曾经在动物园看到过一个成年人试图给老虎喂扭扭糖，所以他只是对禁止喂食这点表示赞同，然后给了Harry自家地址。  
“他们大概半小时之后就到”，Harry告诉他，然后电话里有人开始大叫，不过声音很小，像是从电视或者电台里传出来的。  
“那是费城的比赛吗？”Danny问。  
“是啊没错，别给我剧透啊”，Harry赶紧说，然后喊叫声一下停了，估计是他按了暂停。“第二节的比赛我才看了一半呢。”  
Danny看了眼炉子上的钟，凌晨3点21分。“你说半小时是吧？”  
“差不多吧，对。”  
SPCA一定是按岛上时间算的，因为4点都过了，谁都没来。Grace用她的手机照了一堆照片，但是很听话地保持着距离。海豹也没做什么特别的事情，就只是在睡觉而已，但是Grace简直被迷住了。Danny知道劝她回去睡觉是徒劳的，等到4点半的时候，他也不打算再睡觉了，给自己煮了一壶咖啡。  
“Danno，你看，我录了个视频”, Grace在他端着马克杯走过来时说：“她发出的声音好好玩。”  
话音刚落，海豹抽了抽鼻子，小胡须抖了抖，Grace咯咯地笑了起来。  
“你看她多萌啊！”她说到。  
“可爱”，Danny咕哝道。

动物管控的人在5点15分终于到了，穿着搞笑的白色制服。他们告诉Danny这是一只夏威夷僧海豹，濒危动物。它大概只有一周大，最多不到两周，还在靠母亲喂养。估计是在找食物的时候胡乱溜达到这边的。  
一位工作人员-他的名牌上写着Hokeo-似乎被这整件事震惊到了，一直用着“疯狂”这个词。  
“老兄，要是我的话早就吓傻了”，他一边告诉Danny，一边把手机拿给其他工作人员照相，“而且你还住在三层。”  
Danny点点头，“确实，这是在三层。”  
“它得爬两层楼才能到这儿来，”Hokeo摇着头说，“太特么疯狂了，老兄。”  
动物管控的人第一次敲门时海豹就醒了，但是看到他们拿出板条箱时，它一下陷入了惊慌中。  
“哇！”Hokeo看着海豹扭下沙发，狂叫着想要逃跑，忍不住喊了一声。Danny一把抄起Grace，退到了厨房里。  
“她生气了吗？”Grace小小声地问道，“因为他们吵醒她了？”  
“我不知道”，Danny说。海豹在咖啡桌旁边的地板上，环顾四周，看上去似乎在找逃生路线。它抬头看到Danny后又叫了起来，想要滑进厨房里，结果被一个工作人员拦住了。Grace把Danny抓的更紧了。  
“你看到了吗？”她激动地说，“Danno, 她在看我们。”  
Hokeo和其他的工作人员终于把海豹关进了板条箱，但是它一直在杀猪似的叫着，特别凄惨。就在他们把箱子抬出Danny的公寓时，小海豹把脸贴在板条箱的栏杆上，直直的看着Danny和Grace,它大大的灰眼睛从房间的另一头都能看的清清楚楚。  
“她很难过”，Grace说，听上去像是要哭了，“她不想走！”  
“不是的，宝贝儿，她没事的。”Danny说，揉着她的背。“她只是想妈妈了，他们会把她带回海里，这样她就能找到妈妈了。”  
“要是她找不到妈妈怎么办？”Grace问。  
“能找到的。”  
等动物管控的人离开时，已经快早上六点了。Danny做培根时Grace边吃麦片边看她手机里的照片。  
“我给妈妈发了一张海豹的照片，”她含着满满一嘴的麦片圈说。  
“噢，那真是……太棒了”，Danny说道。Rachel和Stan正在大陆看望Stan的父母，周五晚上才会回来。Danny随时都可能接到他们狂风暴雨般的电话，质问为啥他的沙发上会睡着一只野生动物。  
天，他的沙发。闻起来肯定跟鱼一样。  
“我录了好多她睡着了的视频”，Grace说，“我要放到Youtube上去。”  
“你知道怎么上传？他问道，而Grace笑得就像他刚刚讲了个大笑话。  
Danny的手机响了。他看了下来电显示，叹了口气，然后接了电话。  
“早上好，Rachel.”  
*****  
并不只是Rachel一个人收到了Grace发的照片。Danny收到了Chin发来的信息，问他是不是新养了一只猫（显然照片有点模糊），而在他刚把车开进总部停车场时，他妈妈打了个电话过来。Danny给她讲了整件事情，直到在背景里听到他姐姐Julie咯咯的笑声，他才意识到电话那头开着免提。  
“告诉Gracie她发过来的视频链接的声音有问题，”他父亲说，然后有人说了句什么，Danny没听清。“噢没事了，是扬声器没插。谁把扬声器拔了？”  
连Max都不知怎么知道了这件事，可能是Chin或者Lori告诉他的。Danny和Kono去找他看新案子的尸体时，Max开始盘问他。  
“小海豹的大小有多大？”Max边问边带上手套。“如果它小到能从猫洞爬进来，那就一定还在哺乳期。”  
“我不知道啊”，Danny边说边用力抹了把脸。现在已经下午三点了，他只睡了四个小时，现在要是能眯一觉就太爽了。  
“是雄性还是雌性呢？”Max问道，看着Danny一脸空白的表情，他解释道：“从后鳍延伸过来到肚脐之前，雄性会呈脊状引向阴茎部位，而雌性的肚脐部分则可以看到四个乳头——”  
“那啥，Max”,Danny说，“我实在是没机会仔细看她的乳头。”  
Kono扬起眉毛：“最近你都没怎么看过乳头是吧，Danny?”她无辜地问。  
Danny向Max微笑道：“我们就聊聊这个被肢解的尸体好吗？拜托了？”  
当晚，Danny坐在床上给Steve发信息。  
“洛杉矶怎么样啊？我听说那边的天气很棒。”  
Danny什么时候变得跟他妈妈一样了？他删除了这条信息，重新开写。  
“昨晚上有只海豹宝宝晃悠到我家里来了。”  
和听起来像是个糟糕笑话的开头。Danny又一次删除了信息。  
“你说你昨晚会给我打电话，我们谈谈的。我猜洛杉矶都没电话吧。”  
既苦情兮兮又消极抵抗。搞不好他真的变得跟自己妈妈一样了。Danny又重试了一次。  
“我没在指望你的回复，如果你担心的是这个的话。我只是想让你知道而已。”  
Danny的大拇指在“发送”键上面悬了几秒钟，又删掉了这条信息，然后他把手机放在了床头柜上。  
*****  
第二天早上，Danny揉着眼睛晃悠进厨房，开始煮咖啡。邻居估计是在煮鳗鱼之类的东西，因为整个公寓闻起来都是一股鱼味。Danny给自己弄了一碗麦片，转身去拿勺子，然后碗就砸在地上了。  
“卧槽！”  
小海豹现在全身都是牛奶和麦片圈，抬头看他，一脸漠然。它叫了一声，像只小狗一样抖了抖身上，把牛奶甩得满厨柜都是。  
“卧槽”，Danny说，捏紧了手里的勺子，“卧槽！”  
Grace跑进厨房来，满脸期待，就像是刚看到圣诞老人从烟囱里跳进来了。  
“她回来啦！”她大叫着蹲到了瓷砖地上。  
“别别别！”Danny边喊边冲过去想把她捞起来，结果踩到地上的牛奶，摔了个屁股墩。  
“我就知道你会回来的”, Grace说，这时小海豹爬了过来，开始用鼻子蹭她的手。“你看，Danno, 我觉得她是饿了。”  
“别，Grace，这样做不安全”，Danny说着把她从地板上拉起来。她的睡衣下摆都被牛奶弄湿了。“还记得我怎么给你说的？”  
Grace低头看着小海豹，皱起眉头：“但是她看起来不危险啊。”  
“我知道，但是海豹和猫猫狗狗不一样”，他说，“我们得小心才行。”  
小海豹这次一定是休息得很好，充满活力地在公寓里滑来滑去，Grace边看边用手机拍照。看起来这还是那只海豹，背上和鳍上还是一样的斑点，大小和体型也是一样的。Danny又给SPCA打了电话，还是那天晚上的Harry接的。  
“在你问我之前我先说一句，我没喝酒。”Danny告诉他。  
“哦”，Harry意味深长地说，把背景声里的足球比赛暂停了。“你确定还是同一只海豹？”  
“我还没找它检查身份证，但是火鲁奴奴到底还有多少只四处游荡的海豹？”  
“呃”，Harry又开口了，“工作人员估计能看出来。他们大概半小时就到。”  
“半小时？”Danny干巴巴地问。  
“差不多吧。”  
Harry和Danny最后聊了一个多小时的足球，差不多8点时动物管控的车才来。Hokeo也来了，这次跟着来的是两位Danny不认识的工作人员。他们一走进门，小海豹转身就逃，一溜烟钻进了Danny的卧室里。  
“我今天还得去上学吗？”Grace边问边把Danny额前的头发向后捋顺。她站在客厅的椅子上靠着他，两人一起听着动物管控的工作人员在卧室里跑来跑去。  
“是的，你当然得去。”  
“我们该去海边，确保这次小海豹能找到她妈妈。”Grace说，“她会不会就是因为这个回来的呢？她迷路了，我们得帮帮她。”  
卧室里咣当一声，听着像是床头灯被打翻了。Danny叹口气：“这些好心的工作人员这次一定会让她找到妈妈的。”  
Grace看起来很担心：“你确定？”  
突然小海豹飞快地冲进了客厅，这小小的身体居然能跑这么快，嘴里还叼着什么东西。它直直冲向了Danny，而Danny为了不把凳子上的Grace掀倒根本不敢动。但是小海豹没有撞翻他或是想啃掉他的腿，而是躲到了他身后，开始可怜兮兮的大声哀叫，好像它被谁折磨了一样。  
Grace的眼泪唰就下来了。  
接下来情况就急转直下。工作人员把小海豹弄进了板条箱里，但是它叫得那么凄惨，惹得Danny的公寓管理员都跑过来看到底发生什么了。Grace一直哭了二十分钟。Hokeo宣布这是他遇到过最疯狂的事情，还一直难以置信地摇头。  
“这是你的东西吗，先生？”固定板条箱的时候一位工作人员问Danny。她手上拿着他的车钥匙。“这是从小海豹嘴里找到的。”  
“哇哦，私闯民宅还想当个侠盗猎车手”，Danny说着，从她手里接过了要是。“幸好我不打算对这位小姑娘提出控诉。”  
“小姑娘？”工作人员疑惑地问。  
“对啊，那只小海豹”，Danny对板条箱点点头。“就是闯进我家两次，还想偷我车钥匙的海豹宝宝。就那只。”  
“哦，它不是雌的”，工作人员说，“你之前是想给它喂牛奶吗？”  
“啥？”Danny皱眉说，“没啊，那是我的牛奶。我是说，我的麦片粥。”  
她的眉毛拧在了一起：“你还想给它喂麦片？”  
“我把碗打翻了！”Danny喊道，“就在我转身看到一只海豹宝宝趴在我厨房里的时候！”  
板条箱被拖出公寓时小海豹又开始叫，Grace的眼泪也就又跟着一起下来了。  
Danny给他俩都请了病假，然后带Grace出去吃早饭。接下来一整天他们都用来看迪士尼电影和用海贝壳做项链。  
*****  
第二天Danny到单位时，发现楼前围了一堆人，都伸着脖子想看看里面发生了什么。他猜是不是有人心脏病发或者要生了之类的，但是也没看到救护车。正准备问问围观群众这是怎么回事，就看到人群中分开了一条道，穿着非常眼熟的白色制服的两位女性从楼里走了出来，手上提着一个非常眼熟的板条箱。旁边有人说：“我简直不敢相信，一只海豹宝宝居然跑了这么远……”  
卧槽。  
“不好意思”他边说边推开人群往SPCA的车那边走，“不好意思。”  
“先生，请往后站”，一位动物管控工作人员说道，她举着手不让Danny再靠近车子了。“这不是——”  
“我是警察”，他说，指了指腰间的警徽。“Danny Williams警探，我是Five-0的。板条箱里是只小海豹吗？僧海豹宝宝？”工作人员点了点头。“我能看看吗？拜托了？”  
在她开口前，有人说：“Williams警探？”Danny转身看到Hokeo正往车这边走。“你在这儿干啥呢？”Hokeo说。  
“我在这里上班”，Danny朝大楼点了点头。“我是Five-0的。那是……？”  
Hokeo点点头。“对，还是那只海豹。你在这里上班？”  
“对啊，怎么了？”  
“这只小海豹一直跑到了大厅里才被人发现”，Hokeo告诉他，“实际上在被人按住之前，它都上了二楼*了。”他笑道，“搞不好它知道你在这儿上班，专程来看你的。”  
Danny没有朝他笑。“上了二楼？”  
“对啊。嘿，Carly，让他看看小海豹”，Hokeo对另一位工作人员说，“我之前给你说的就是这个人，这海豹跑到他家去了两次。而且他还在这儿上班，你能相信吗？”  
Danny蹲下来看板条箱。确实是同一只小海豹，它一看到Danny就开始大叫，在板条箱里扭动起来。  
“他认识你！”Hokeo笑着说，“天啦，太疯狂了。”  
看着小海豹把脸贴在板条箱的门上，小胡须一颤一颤的，Danny叹了口气：“是很不一般啊。”

（*原文用的first floor，英式英语指的是二楼，美式英语指的是一楼。根据语境，我推测是二楼，请指正！）

*****  
整个队伍的人都觉得这件事太好玩了，然而Danny不这么想。  
“需要我帮你申请个限制令吗？”Kono问，得意地笑着封上证物袋。他们都挤在Kalihi一个破破烂烂的汽车旅馆里，处理着有两名死者的谋杀现场。Danny假笑着不说话。  
“也许是印随行为，那只小海豹把你当妈妈了。”Lori提议说。  
Danny皱起了眉头：“怎么，就像小鸭子一样？”  
“或者像狼人一样”，Chin补充说，Lori大笑起来。“怎么啦？我们去希腊的飞机上他们放了两部狼人电影！”  
“我不知道那是什么意思。”Danny说。  
“僧海豹幼崽对母亲并没有印随行为。”Max一边在笔记本上记录肝温一边说，“偶尔幼崽和母亲分开了，就会寻找另一位海豹母亲来哺乳喂养自己。当然，在乳汁耗尽之前，她都会喂养这只幼崽。”  
“这倒提醒我了”，Danny打了个响指说，“我回去的路上得去趟杂货店。”  
Chin笑了，“你告诉Steve这件事的时候他怎么说？”  
“我，呃——”Danny转身开始给墙上的血点拍照。“他其实也没啥可说的。”  
Kono眯起了眼睛：“你还没告诉他。”  
“我没这么说啊。你在干啥？”Danny在她摸出他的手机时问道。  
“给他说说目前和你在见面的这个新男人”，Kono一边说一边打字：“本地人，黑头发，体型小。有点年轻，但是我又有什么立场来评判这些呢……”  
Danny想要把手机抢回来，但是她躲了过去，然后冲他咧嘴一笑：“发送啦！”  
Danny开始提醒所有人他的生活并不是个笑话，但是这其实是个谎言。  
当Danny去接Grace放学时，他一点都没告诉她今天小海豹跟踪他到单位去了。他带她回家做了意面，然后Rachel和Stan从机场过来接她去了他们家。  
这天晚上，Danny梦见他在跟Rachel的妈妈和他高中的棒球教练一起吃早午餐。Rachel的妈妈一直用法语问他问题。他的老狗狗Rusty也在哪里，就坐在Danny身边，从他手上吃着培根。然后Steve出现了，光着胸口浑身湿透，问有没有人要跟他一起去游泳。  
“我把泳衣忘在家里了（J'ai laissé mon maillot de bain à la maison）”，老太婆用法语说。  
然后Steve变成了狗狗Rusty。Danny没看到这是怎么发生的，但是当他转头看向Rusty的时候他就知道了。狗狗Steve开始舔Danny的手，他的小胡须刷过Danny的手腕内侧。  
“你为什么不想和我一起去游泳呢？”Danny问他，“我游泳游得可好了。”  
Steve冲他叫了几声，但是声音嘶哑又难听，就像是他要把肺给弄坏了一样。Danny伸手过去拍了拍他的鳍：“没事的，你不用……”  
Danny唰一下睁开了眼睛。  
小海豹从被子里探出了小脑袋，抬头用大大的灰眼睛看着Danny。  
“艹——”Danny从床上滚了下来，被乐福鞋绊了一跤，然后打开了灯。“卧了个大槽！”  
小海豹叫了一声，声音大到估计可以吵醒邻居们，然后从被子下扭动着出来。  
“为啥！Danny冲他喊：“为啥你老是跟着我！我闻起来像是鱼吗？我看起来像你妈吗？”  
小海豹抬起脖子朝Danny又叫了起来，就像是想要告诉他什么特别重要的事情似的。  
“不”，Danny说，“不不不不不”，他抓起手机然后去了厨房，给SPCA打电话，这个电话他上次就已经存在手机了。外面的天还基本是黑的，不过天快亮了。炉子上的时钟显示现在是早上5点57分。  
就在他等电话接通的时候，小海豹爬进了厨房里。Danny瞪着它。  
“SPCA, 您需要什么帮助吗？”  
“嘿，Harry”, Danny说，“是我，Danny Williams, 之前——”  
“哦，嘿，Danny. 你看纽约喷气机队的得分了吗？我告诉过你费城会把他们打得一败涂地的。或者说一败涂球场。无所谓啦。”  
“呃，对，你说得对”，Danny说，“那个——“  
“发生什么事啦？别告诉我那只海豹又去你家了。”他大声笑了好半天，但是见Danny没回答，他的笑声就噎在了喉咙里。“等等，真的？”  
Danny叹了口气。  
“卧槽，老兄。你到底做了啥？你喂它了吗？我给你说过别喂它——”  
“我啥都没喂过！” Danny大声说。  
“那就太特么奇怪了。你在公寓里放了鱼还是怎么的？海豹荷尔蒙？”  
Danny皱起眉头：“我特么从哪里去找那种东西啊，Harry？”  
“黑市啊，他们有那种——”  
“那啥”，Danny说，闭上了眼睛：“就派辆车过来把这玩意带走行吗？我猜你们的数据库里现在应该已经有我的地址了。”  
“恩，好啊”，Harry边说边又打开了球赛。“他们大概半个小时就到。”  
Danny给自己弄了碗冰淇淋，打开电视开始看多集连播的黄金女郎（电视剧），完全无视那只小海豹。它就坐在他脚边，全程一直盯着他看。每过一会它就开始朝他叫，然后像是生气了一样拍着鳍，但是Danny装成什么都听不到也看不到的样子。邻居估计恨死他了。房东可能会让他交宠物保证金。但是Danny才不去管呢。事实上，他屁都不想管。他只想好好睡一觉，早上起来不会看到一只野生动物在他家里跑来跑去。他想让家里再一次闻起来像是脏衣服和中餐外卖，而不是生鱼和海草的味道。他想要Steve拿起那该死的手机给他打个电话。  
过了一会，小海豹不再朝他叫了，转而晃晃悠悠地走开了。就算听到卧室里窸窣作响，Danny没跟着去看。新的一集看了几分钟之后，小海豹又出现了，一条黄色的领带吊在它嘴里。那是上周Danny去Grace的圣诞游行时戴过的。  
“老天爷啊”，Danny喃喃道。小海豹充满期待的盯着他看。Danny伸手想把领带拉出来，但是小海豹咬得很紧。  
“好吧，这样吧”，Danny说，抱着冰淇淋又躺回到沙发上。“吃了我的领带吧。我特么根本无所谓。动物管控中心的人随时可能到，然后你就再也烦不到我了。你想知道为啥不？因为我要搬家了。我特么要收拾所有东西搬去一个没有那该死的猫门的房子里，然后我会一直把窗子锁得死紧。你会撬锁不？”  
小海豹盯着他看了很长时间，然后扔下了领带，滑走了。  
“我想你也不会。”Danny说，转而继续看电视。  
哗啦一声，一沓子DVD掉在了地板上，然后房间一角的收音机被打开了，声音超级大。  
“艹！”Danny喊了一声，从沙发上跳了下来。冰淇淋碗摔在了地上，但是Danny没空去捡它。小海豹正在用鼻子疯狂地顶着收音机的按键，显然是在找新的电台。它调到了乡村音乐台，然后是个正在放夏威夷歌曲的电台，这时候Danny按下了电源键。  
“好了！”Danny说，“你是真的想毁掉我的人生是吗？”  
小海豹又一次冲向了收音机，从夏威夷台调到了一个正在放Kenny G和那些90年代初让人尴尬的爵士乐的电台。Danny又一次按下了电源键，用手盖住了调音按钮。  
“行了，够了！”Danny喊道，“我不知道你到底是怎么回事，但是——”  
这时候有人来敲门了。Danny和小海豹都僵在了那里。Danny慢慢地把手从调音按钮上拿了下来。  
“你想要这个？”Danny问，“拿去吧。”  
小海豹咕噜了一声，但是没动。Danny过去开了门，门口站着三位穿着制服的动物管控工作人员。  
Hokeo摇了摇头：“这太疯狂了。”  
Danny朝自己身后的屋子里点了点头：“他在——”  
音响里传来了Marvin Gaye的歌声，小海豹找到了音量键，歌声越来越大。  
“在客厅里。”Danny说。  
工作人员们这次花了好一会儿才逮到小海豹。它满公寓乱跑，像是要被谋杀了一样大叫，还想要躲在Grace的床下。当他们终于把它关进板条箱时，它直直的看向Danny，大大的眼睛里写满了失望。  
“怎么？”他说，“别这样看着我。像是我的错还是怎么的。”  
被运走的时候小海豹一声不吭，不知道为什么这感觉比它大叫还糟糕。Danny关上门环顾四周，看到DVD洒了一地，冰淇淋凝结在地毯上，突然就感觉自己只身一人了。他决定用最显而易见的方法来解决这个问题——喝醉一点。  
几杯伏特加下肚，他背靠在厨房柜台上，摸出了手机。  
“早上好”，Danny给Steve的语音信箱留言：“我希望洛杉矶很棒。希望你观光得开心，不用和我待在一个屋子里很高兴吧。对你来说多方便啊，刚好在你准备好要去度假之前的几个小时，我跟你提起这种尴尬的话题。你远在千里之外，不接我电话也就简单了很多，我都发现不了。你看，我就没这种好运，我都半年没回过新泽西了。你想知道为啥吗？因为我被困在这个所谓天堂的地方，这个充满了阳光，黑霉菌和苦难的小岛。唯一能让我觉得这个地方也没那么难以忍受的就是Grace了。还有你。有时候是你。”  
Danny低头看着地板，“那啥，我也不指望你和我有一样的感觉，Steve. 我是个成年人了，我知道这是怎么回事，我没那么天真的。但是我以为你至少有胆量对我说’嘿，不好意思Danny，我不好这口’，而不是直接不理我。我是说，我想过要给你点空间，给你思考的时间，但是现在都过了四天了，Steve. 整整四天你甚至没有给你的朋友打个电话，我猜你已经决定我不再是你的朋友了。”Danny叹了口气，感觉精疲力竭。  
“除此之外，我这边还出了个小‘状况’——”他用手指在空气里比了个引号，就算根本没人能看到。“——如果能这么说的话。如果被一只海豹宝宝跟踪算是小状况的话，我觉得这算的。当然，这只是我称之为‘人生’的一长串操蛋的‘状况’之中最新的一个。”他又比了几个引号。“而且并不是说我需要这种状况，OK？不是说我需要任何这种状况。我已经有一堆破事要处理了。我不需要你因为不能处理你自己的破事，就不回我的电话，就像我不需要一只小海豹半夜把我叫醒，偷了我的车钥匙，抱怨我的领带，音乐品味超级差，还——”  
Danny的手机掉到了地板上。

 

*****  
动物管控中心不能告诉Danny他们把小海豹具体放在了哪里，只告诉他是今早放生的。Danny没在这个问题上多做纠缠。他去了趟Steve家，发现一切都和他四天前来的时候一模一样，那时候Steve正要出发去机场。门边放着Steve的行李袋，钥匙和手机都在厨房柜台上，手机已经没电了。水槽边有个马克杯，杯里有半杯咖啡。  
Danny回到自己的公寓，接下来一整天都坐在沙发上，膝盖上架着笔记本电脑，仔仔细细地从谷歌和维基百科上一条条搜索有用信息。晚上九点的时候，他已经开了12个窗口，还另外收藏了47个页面。  
小海豹从猫门里溜进来的时候，他正在看一篇关于爱尔兰民间传说的文章，这文章非常致郁。  
Danny和小海豹盯着对方看了一会儿，Danny说：“终于来啦。你干啥去了，中途跑去加了个餐吗？”  
小海豹顿住了，好像不太确定Danny是不是在开玩笑，不过他还是扭动到了沙发旁。“来吧伙计，上来，”Danny边说边拍了拍自己身边的座位：“反正这味道肯定是洗不掉的了。”  
小海豹毫不优雅地跳了上来，鳍胡乱扑腾着。  
“所以，”Danny把屏幕调整了下，让他能看到：“我一直在看这些文章，都是关于海豹啊人鱼啊死掉的渔夫啥的。都可特么振奋人心了，而且屁用没有。我真的希望你能解释下到底这是咋回事，不过我感觉你现在这个状态也解释不出个什么来。”  
小海豹抬头用大大的灰色眼睛看着他，然后叫了几声。  
“哦，对，这下我就都明白了，还真是谢了啊。”  
小海豹又开始叫，这次更加坚持了，还拍着一边的鳍。  
“怎么，我们现在还开始比手语了是吗？”Danny说，学着他的动作。“形意舞？我们是不是该试一下摩斯电码？”  
小海豹叹了口气，缩进了沙发靠垫里。  
“讲真，所以这到底都是怎么回事？”Danny朝他比着手势说：“你之前就知道吗？你是故意的吗？这是你应对基佬的崩溃反应吗？”  
小海豹只是盯着他看。  
“恩，无所谓了。”Danny说，转回头接着看屏幕。小海豹朝他凑得更近了些，拍了下他的屁股，在他身边蜷成了一团。Danny低头看他用鼻子拱了拱自己的手，小胡须刷过自己的指关节。小海豹从喉咙深处发出了一点点声音，听上去完全也不像是被折磨那种叫声，然后他温柔地舔了舔Danny的手掌。Danny叹了口气，用拇指肚抚摸着小海豹的额头。  
“我给你说啊，”Danny说，转头继续看电脑：“只要你闻起来还像是生鱼，就不能睡我的床。”  
小海豹把头放在Danny的大腿上，闭上了眼睛。

两天后，Danny坐在办公室里收到了一条短信。  
“你今天看起来很高兴啊。这不会刚好和Steve回来了有关系吧？”  
Danny看向走廊那头Kono的办公室，但是她正在给茶加糖，并没有抬头。  
“我猜是因为今天早上我在拿铁里多加了一份浓缩咖啡。”他回道。  
一分钟后，他收到了她的回复：“现在孩子们都这样指代那事儿了？”  
Danny皱起眉头正准备回复，这时候手机哔哔一下，另一条短信跳了出来。不是Kono发的。  
“我终于看完手机里的信息了……你新认识的那个男人是怎么回事？”  
Danny翻了个白眼。“他是个白痴，就这么回事。而且他还欠我一顿饭。”  
几秒之后：“说到这个，我现在还超级想吃鱼，你觉得正常吗？我是说煮熟的鱼，但是这正常吗？”  
“这整件事里没有哪一点是能用正常来形容的，”Danny说，“你为啥不给Murphy博士打个电话呢？她是专家，记得吗？”他把手机放回到桌上。  
正给HPD的Duke写邮件呢，他的手机又响了。  
“顺便说一句……很高兴我值得所有的阳光和苦难。”  
Danny脸红了，有点尴尬。“那是我之前发的了，然后我不得不请一位抽烟抽个不停的古代神话教授大老远从爱尔兰飞过来，好让她能坐在我的客厅里朝你叫。”  
“她没冲我叫。而且多亏了她，你的公寓终于闻起来不像鱼了。”  
“是啊，现在闻起来就是一股烟味，”Danny说，“我都不知道哪个更糟糕。”  
手机又响了。“如果你想知道的话，你也值得所有的阳光和苦难。”  
Danny想要板着脸，但是嘴角却忍不住抖动起来。他点了回复键，写到：  
“我回家路上会买点金枪鱼的。”


End file.
